


Perfectly Imperfect

by Jzmrpt1



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jzmrpt1/pseuds/Jzmrpt1
Summary: Himiko starts to wonder if Kokichi was capable of doing anything romantic or thoughtful for her. They were married after all, it wasn't too much to ask for right? She's determined to prove herself wrong...but it doesn't help when Kokichi begins to act strange. What was he up to?(My piece for the Oumeno Gift Exchange 2020!)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Oumeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animercom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/gifts).



“Run!”

“Everyone, evacuate the city!”

“There’s no way we’d make it out in time!”

“Then, what should we do?!”

“Someone, help us!”

The giant monster roars and the ground shakes; every citizen covers their ears in a desperate attempt to tune it out.

“It’s pointless…we’re doomed.” One says.

“Wait, look! It’s Himiko! We’re saved!” Another civilian says.

Himiko walks into the crowd of people; they all cheer.

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of this monster attacking the city!” Himiko says.

“But Himiko! This monster _eats_ magical energy! If you don’t kill him in one hit, he’ll eat your mana! Aren’t you worried about never being able to do magic again?!”

Himiko smiles at the civilian, with a sparkle in her eyes.

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take for the greater good.”

“S-So cool~!”

She effortlessly shoots a magic destruction spell at the monster, destroying it in one hit.

“Thank you Himiko! You saved our lives!”

“You’re the most powerful witch in the world!”

“You’re all too kind. I’m just doing my job.”

“Himiko!” A familiar voice called.

She looks towards the source of the sound; it was her favorite actor!

“Himiko! The way you took down that monster was so amazing! I…I’ve always loved you. Kiss me!”

“Huh? O-Okay!”

As he pulls her closer and they begin to lean in, she couldn’t help but feel as if something was wrong.

“Wait.” She pulls away. “This isn’t right.”

“What do you mean, my love?”

My love? Her husband doesn’t say _‘my love,’_ other pet names, sure. But not that one. Wait… _husband?_ That’s right!

“You’re not my husband! You’re not Kokichi!” She pauses. “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“Does it matter? It’s your fantasy! That means you can do whatever you want and get away with it.”

“If it’s really my fantasy, then Kokichi would be here right now, _not you._ ”

“You’re telling me you prefer Kokichi, who has a bad lying habit, is always teasing you, always pulling pranks, and never does anything for you?”

“Hey, that’s not true! Even though he lies, I love him just the way he is! His teasing and pranks are never hurtful or mean and…”

She didn’t really have a rebuttal for the last one…

“H-He does thoughtful things for me all the time!” She says anyway.

“Like setting the house on fire?”

“What? He’s never done that bef-”

Actually…she _did_ smell a faint scent of something burning.

“You should probably go check on that.” He says.

“Are you trying to wake me up? Are you my conscience or something?”

The actor changes into Himiko.

“Yup!”

“…Is he really setting the house on fire?”

“Probably.”

She could feel herself starting to wake up…as much as she could feel her anger rising. 

_‘Ugh, Kokichi! I’m gonna kill you!’_

She doesn’t have time to wake up slowly and peacefully, instead she jumps out of her empty bed and bolts out of the room. Sure enough, the house was smoky and the cause of it was whatever Kokichi had left on the stove. The culprit himself was lying on the couch, asleep.

“Kokichi!”

He jolts awake.

“Huh? What? It’s a lie…” He says, not fully awake.

He sits up and looks at Himiko, who has already stopped the smoking.

“Can’t you smell that? What happened?!”

“Oh…that.” He stretches, smiles. “I was trying to make myself breakfast but I must’ve fallen asleep while I was waiting for it to finish. Sorry babe!”

“ _Sorry babe?_ ” She sighs. “How could you be so careless? You know I came back home tired because of that late magic show I did last night…I was really looking forward to sleeping in. But I can’t even do _that_ without you almost burning the place down! At least help me open the windows, _I’ll_ make breakfast.”

“Can’t argue with that!”

After the windows were opened, Himiko began to make them breakfast, as promised.

“I had a weird dream.” She says, poking at her food.

“Was it the one where you’re a superhero and you save everyone’s lives?”

“Yup.”

“Did I still run up to you at the end like a crazed fanboy?”

“No…that’s what was weird about it. It was someone else this time.”

This apparently piques his interest.

“Who was it?”

“Remember that actor I was telling you about yesterday? The one that I like? It was him.”

“Eh~? You shouldn’t dream about other men, you’ll make me jealous, you know.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I told him I only wanted you.” Of course that was _after_ she almost kissed him but, she ultimately resisted him and that’s all that mattered! “Besides, I think it turned out to be...me, in the end.”

“Huh? So you see yourself as a male actor?”

“What? No! I meant-”

“I mean, _I’ll_ love you either way, but maybe you shouldn’t tell Tenko that!”

She groans; he just laughs. But now that she thinks about it, if the actor in her dream was supposed to be her…then why did he say those things? Especially the last part, about Kokichi never doing anything romantic for her. Did dream-Himiko know she’d have no way to refute it? Was that what she was really thinking, deep down? It was all she could think about during breakfast, even though Kokichi was trying his best to get her to believe and listen to some made up story he was telling her. 

“I don’t have any shows today.” She says, after they cleared the table. 

“Oh? I figured as much. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been trying to sleep in.”

“Then should we do something together? Maybe we could see a movie or something? Or go somewhere?”

“I would say I’d love to! But I actually have some things I have to do today.”

“What things? I’ll go with you-”

“Nope! They’re super-secret things! I’ll have to go alone! Then after, I’ll be inside all day.”

“Huh? But I don’t want to stay inside today, I want us to go out! Is it something D.I.C.E related?”

“…Yup!”

“C’mon…please? Everyone at D.I.C.E loves me, I’m sure they won’t mind if-”

“Nope, nope! Like I said, it’s _super_ -secret! _They_ don’t even know about it!”

“But I wanted to spend the day with you…can’t you just do it another day?”

“ _Sor-ry_ !” He sang. “Next time.”

She wasn’t ready to give up yet! Himiko uses pout…! But it’s ineffective! He’s gone before she knows it. What was so important that not even D.I.C.E or his own _wife_ could know about it? She had nothing better to do…so she decided to follow him. 

Thankfully, he was walking and didn’t take the car, so she was sure to keep her distance. But he only seemed to be going inside of different stores? First he went inside a bakery and bought a cute, small cake. Then he went inside a grocery store, but she couldn’t see what was inside the bag. Finally, he went inside a party store and bought a bunch of decorations. Was he going to a birthday party? Was he throwing one of their friends a party? No…it wasn’t anyone’s birthday today. Maybe he was throwing a party for D.I.C.E…that would explain why they wouldn’t know about it; but if that was the case, why wasn’t she allowed to know about it either? It wasn’t like she couldn’t keep secrets. That’s when she realized she had completely lost sight of Kokichi.

“That sneaky little-!”

When did he get away? She guessed it didn’t matter. Since she happened to be next to a park she sat on a nearby bench. Was it true that Kokichi wasn’t romantic? He’s done a few things for her in the past…so he probably didn’t mean to make her feel this way. But it wasn’t like she could just ask him to buy her roses or something. Maybe it just wasn’t in his nature, maybe it had something to do with his upbringing? After sitting in the park and pondering for, she’s not sure how long, she gets a text. Speak of the devil…

_Himikoooo! Where did you go? I’m back home now! If you come quickly, maybe I’ll reward you with a kiss~_

She smiles and texts him back:

_Why should I hurry back? Do you miss me already? :)_

_Nope! I just need your help with the laundry._

“He’s hopeless.” She sighs.

She guesses she should head home.

“I’m home Koki…eh?” 

The inside of the house was decorated with banners and balloons….was this the same stuff he bought earlier? Wait…was it really someone’s birthday today and she forgot?! She quickly thinks of all of her friends in a panic. Maki? No. Kiibo? No. Tenko? No. Shu-

“You’re back! About time!” Kokichi smiles and rushes over to hold her hands. “Where did you go anyway?” 

“W-What is all of this for? I don’t understand…”

“‘ _What is this for?’_ Jeez, my wife is so cute but so forgetful…” He pauses, looks as if he’s contemplating. “Alright, I’ll tell you! Last night, you were in such a rush because you were running late to your show, that you left the house in a mess! So I cleaned everything up for you! When you came home you went straight to bed so you probably didn’t notice. Then this morning I tried to make you breakfast in bed but I was so tired from cleaning last night, I accidentally fell asleep while I was waiting for it to cook-”

“What? Why didn’t you just tell me?!”

“Hmm…I didn’t want to! Nishishi!”

“Then what are the decorations for again?”

“Oh! Because you won that magician award last night as well, didn’t you?”

“Award?”

She did? She did! How could she forget about that? 

“Don’t tell me you forgot! How could you forget about that!” He laughs.

“B-But you said that you were making breakfast for yourself!”

“That was a lie!”

“You said that it was D.I.C.E related!”

“That was a lie too!”

“And needing help with laundry?”

“ _Lie!_ ”

She guessed some things never change.

“So then…it’s _not_ true…”

“Hm?” He asks innocently. 

What was said in her dream wasn’t true. He _was_ thoughtful, he _did_ do nice things; even when she didn’t help him clean up her own mess, even when she blamed him for being careless…he didn’t mind. She hugs him tightly.

“Thank you, Kokichi. I’m really happy.”

“Eh? What’s this all of a sudden? Himiko, don’t tell me you…secretly love me?!”

She rolls her eyes at his sarcasm, but plays along.

“Maybe.”

“Then, in that case…could I steal a kiss?”

“Only if you promise to return it.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to Animercon! I tried my best to make this fluffy and a little silly, at first I was kind of nervous but I actually had a lot of fun writing this! I'm glad I was able to participate!


End file.
